User blog:Nkstjoa/Stepping down as admin... for good
As you're reading this, I am no longer an admin on this Wiki... and this time, for good. I already went over myself and the Wiki’s origins and history in my old Stepping Down blog, so I won’t reiterate it here. Instead, I’ll get right to the point. I’ve been admin since February 2 of 2015. Adding a year and three months to the mix, then subtracting about 25 days when I originally stepped down into the mix... and you get 492 days of admin-ship, give or take (my math could be off). Over 16 months. For further perspective, my time as admin stretched from Gaara VS Toph to Flash VS Quicksilver: 20 episodes. Yikes to say the least. To say the least, I’ve done this for a long time. Now I want to be clear that me stepping down for good’s not a case of me having something in my life that’s interfering. If anything, even that’s never stopped me, as I’m always heading here just to see how things are going even when that's going on. So then why? I feel that I’ve done all I can humanly do as an admin, so I feel my job is complete. Whether I’ve stayed for as long as I should, whether I overstayed at the position, or even whether I’ve stepped down too soon is all a matter of perspective. I subscribe to the first thought, but to the other two... I admit it... I made mistakes, especially after I returned. And in one case regarding a type of match-up, I was completely wrong. I know that emotions got the better of me many a time, and the fact that I tended to charge ahead without even consulting my fellow admins are some of the biggest things I regret most. Maybe I grew cocky with some inner notion of me as the head admin. Or my train of thought was simply misguided at times. Was it because of my prolonged stay? Maybe. Might I have made similar mistakes if had I stayed longer? Definitely. I’m human and my stay as admin certainly held true to that. Maybe I should’ve stepped down sooner, if not when I did originally, but there’s no changing that now. It’s in the past. As for me leaving too early because I’m still needed... I know that’s not the case. Not because I’m unnecessary, but because where the Wiki is right now, how far it has grown and with additional admin around, there’s nothing else I can do to contribute to it. From the start, the goal has been to help the Wiki grow into a large community filled with fan-writings and that is open to anyone to create their own battles, all to celebrate a web show that I hold near and dear to me... and mission accomplished. The goal’s fulfilled and I’ve done my part. From today onward, I will only be a user on this Wiki just working on his own works, commenting on other’s works, and doing his part to be a good member of the community. Community. I wasn’t the one who made all of this possible: it was all of you. You, the community. One user could never make a Wiki with this much content or this many members on their own. It is all of you who have pushed this Wiki to its stature today. Without you, I would have just been one guy making pages of characters and battles that I wanted without anyone else to converse with. From the bottom of my heart, thank you all for making the Wiki what it is today. And ripped directly from my old blog: For what it's worth, it was an honor and a privilege being admin for as long as I did. Nkstjoa signing off. Category:Blog posts